


Ride

by cakeby_thepound



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Richonne - Freeform, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeby_thepound/pseuds/cakeby_thepound





	

"Every April, the county fair would come into town with a setup like this," Rick fondly recalled, surveying the scene around him. He and Michonne had stumbled onto what was once the campus of a middle school, where a small carnival had been constructed in its parking lot. They were supposed to be on a weapons run, but in reality, it'd turned into a search for anything useful. And if nothing else, schools tended to have plenty of bathroom tissue and cafeteria food. "We would take Carl," he went on to say. "Make a whole weekend out of it."

Michonne smiled at her boyfriend's reminiscing, picturing the three people from the photo Carl had taken from King County Café. She could just imagine them looking like a perfect little family in this idyllic setting, riding carousels and tilt-a-whirls, some little version of Carl devouring more cotton candy and funnel cake than he could handle. It made her happy to think of them that way. "You looked like a family that would do that kind of thing," she noted.

"I know that sounds boring for a city girl like yourself," he smirked. As they walked, he hooked his finger into the back pocket of her jeans, not wanting her to stray too far from him. "But it was fun."

"No, I can imagine it was," she replied genuinely, grinning at his touch. "I almost wish it was something we could do now."

He couldn't pretend he didn't wish the same – especially as he wondered what kind of childhood Judith would have in this world. "Yeah…"

As they reached one of the many tents situated throughout the lot, one that probably sold said funnel cakes, Michonne stopped, thankful for the shade it provided, and turned to Rick to get a gander at his lovely face. He looked particularly pretty - and tan - in the moment, the dark blue-grey of his button-down bringing out his piercing eyes. His greying beard a scrumptious contrast to his tanned skin. "You know, just because I lived in Atlanta doesn't mean I don't know about country life."

Noticing the way her eyes were studying him, he moved in close, effectively pinning her against the concession behind them. "Is that right?"

She giggled at the glint in his eye, paired with the tone of his voice, and she had a pretty good idea of where his mind had wandered. And she was eager to go with him, but they were on a mission. "Rick…"

"What?" he asked innocently, an impish smile on his lips to match.

"You know we can't have sex here." As his hands found their way to her hips, she touched her fingers to his chest, then instantly wished she hadn't, because all she wanted to do was unbutton that shirt and feel his skin.

"Why not?" he pressed. He was looking her in the eye, that gorgeous stare of hers commanding his attention, but he was already imagining his tongue down her shirt. "No one's here."

"We're here for a reason," she reminded him. Of course it was getting difficult to remember what that reason was as she stood under his lustful gaze. She loved the way he held her, as if she fit perfectly in his hands. Because she did. "We said we'd be back before sundown."

"I can make it quick if you can." He watched her smile morph into a laugh, and it was so sexy, it gave him a tantalizing tingle down below. He moved in to kiss her neck, grinning at the way she quivered as his lips touched her skin; his tongue gently lapping at her throat while her hand went running through his hair.

"Rick," she chirped through her laughter, failing to sound even remotely serious about stopping him.

But he pulled back, as much as he didn't want to, and rested his hands on the bar behind her, trapping her between his arms. "You'd really rather look for guns and toilet paper?"

"I'd rather do what we need to do," she lied. "We can do everything we want when we get home."

Rick playfully rolled his eyes at the idea of having to wait, but relented as Michonne wrapped her fingers around his biceps and left him with a parting peck to his lips. How he loved those lips, so soft and luscious. "Let's make this fast then," he mumbled, releasing her from his embrace. "You wanna go in separate?"

"No," she was quick to say. It was her turn to hold onto him, linking her finger into one of the belt loops of his jeans. "We can if you want to, but I don't wanna be away from you."

He nodded, glancing over to where some of the rides were situated, solely in an attempt to avoid her sultry stare. "That supposed to make me more patient?"

"No," she smirked. In fact, she purposely allowed her hand to graze his dick, knowing that she was driving him just a little bit crazy. A day full of lusting after one another would just make it that much better when they finally did get to rip one another's clothes off. "But it'll be worth the wait."

"Come on," he nodded toward the school, but he quickly noticed that his girlfriend seemed preoccupied with something else entirely. He turned, thinking maybe more walkers were on their tail, but saw nothing but more amusement park rides. "What is it?"

"I wanna get on the Ferris wheel," she declared. She had a giddy grin on her face as she said it, knowing full well how silly it was, and not caring in the slightest. It was nestled in a corner of the lot, sitting amongst the trees, and imagining the view from the top made her smile wider.

"I thought we were tryin' to get home by sundown."

"Five minutes," she said, ignoring his protest to take his hand. "We're at a carnival. We should have some fun."

"This isn't the exactly the kinda fun I had in mind," he quipped quietly. Still, he followed after her, gleefully watching her ass in those jeans as they walked, which was his own amusement. Thinking about how he watched her slip into those impossibly tight pants every morning, like some kind of little miracle, and at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to pull them off of her and eat her pussy like it was cotton candy.

"Five minutes," she repeated, feeling his grip on her hand tighten.

"For the record, I don't believe you've ever been to a fair like this," he teased her.

Michonne glanced back at him, feigning offense at the notion. "And why not?"

"Too busy hangin' out in Paris is my guess." He liked to rib her about her fancy upbringing, but in truth, he enjoyed the hell out of her sophistication. It intrigued him, knowing how much of the world she'd seen, her affluent life in Atlanta before it all went to hell. She had stories for days, and he loved listening to all of them.

She shook her head at his apparent jokes as she led him to the entryway to the ride. "They have Ferris wheels there too, you know."

"I bet they weren't in parkin' lots."

Michonne smiled, amused, though mostly at his accent. That beautiful southern drawl in that deep voice was such an unexpected turn-on. "Well since you know everything, tell me how we get to the top of this thing," she said, gazing up at the giant structure in front of them.

Rick looked up with her, and then at the side of her face, wondering if she was serious. "I'm sorry, what now?"

"I wanna go to the top."

He chuckled at the way she said it, as if it were just the simplest task in the world. "I dunno about this, but I got somethin' you can get on top of."

With a loud, unattractive snort, she closed her eyes, wishing she could ignore the flutter in her stomach in response to his silliness. "You're  _terrible_."

"And you love it."

She quirked an eyebrow, unable to disagree with that, but then she left him to move closer to the ride, getting a view inside the car nearest to the ground. "Come."

"What do you think I've been tryin' to do…"

"You don't even try to control yourself," she shook her head again, wishing she could suppress her laughter – last thing she wanted to do was encourage him. "Can we just sit for a minute?"

Rick nodded for her to go on ahead of him, watching as she removed her sword and climbed up to one of the higher passenger cars several feet up from the ground. He followed behind, though he was unconfident that his knees wouldn't betray him in his ascent, and he noticed that the structure was less sturdy than it looked, swaying with the relatively light weight of just the two of them. He let out a giant sigh once they were safely inside the bucket-shaped capsule, claiming the seat beside his girlfriend, their long day beginning to catch up with him. And while it wasn't quite the view from the top, it was nice. With the light summer breeze that came with sun finally starting to go down, it was perfect, actually. "This okay for you?" he hoped.

"This is good," she promised, her voice low as she rested her hand on his thigh, her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted to be somewhere different with you. We never get things like this."

He smiled warmly, taking her hand into his, his cheek settling over her head. The fact that she didn't even want the world, she was perfectly content to sit on some immobile amusement park ride in the middle of Virginia… "You deserve things like this."

The genuineness in his voice made her happier than she had any right to be. But somehow, despite everything Negan and the Saviors had thrown at them recently, she was incredibly happy. She'd found what she wanted for her life – it was Rick.

"As much as I joke," he said, cutting into the peaceful silence between them, "I hope you know that I'd be happy to do just this with you forever."

" _Just_  this?" she questioned, a small frown on her face as she inhaled the scent of his recently washed shirt.

"Just this."

After a long pause, thinking about what their relationship would be without the sex, and everything else that came with it, Michonne lifted her head from his shoulder to give him her look of disbelief. "You're full of shit, you know." She started to giggle, and so did he, and it turned into two of them laughing heartily and honestly, with and at one another, as if they had not a care in the world. Because for a tiny moment in time, they didn't.

* * *

Michonne let out a deep breath of relief when Rick came bursting through the office door, safe from the harm of walkers. With the school hallways suddenly filled with them, she wasn't sure he would know where to find her. "I was about to come look for you," she said, studying him for any signs of trauma.

"I know," he sighed, out of breath from his sprint across the school. "That's why I wanted to find you first."

She nodded, looking around the dim space that once belonged to the school administration. It was broad daylight, but the lack of windows - only one in the whole space - made it so dark. She carefully and quietly moved to the door, trying to look through its window into the hallway. "Are we trapped in here?"

"They'll clear out," Rick shook his head, unworried about the rather small flock of corpses ambling through the halls. He sat on the open desk while Michonne walked around behind him. "I opened the back doors, we can just give it fifteen, thirty minutes and then sneak out of the front."

"Hmm," she smirked at the timeframe, thinking it was a pretty perfect window for a satisfying quickie.

He turned back to her, noticing the strange tone of her brief response. "What?"

She only shook her head, though a flirtatious smile was tugging at her lips. But she did her best to push past her dirty thoughts to keep their conversation on business. "Found these," she declared, setting a pair of handguns on the desk beside him. "No bullets, but…"

"Eugene can take care of that." He picked up one of them, pulling his flashlight from his belt to examine its condition. "Nicely done," he offered, clearly impressed.

"I just wonder what kind of school this was if the principal needed to keep Berettas on hand."

"You'd be surprised," Rick sighed, standing from his seat to stuff the gun in the waistband of his jeans. He left the other on the desk for her to take. With The Saviors coming in and stealing nearly all of their weapons, they were in desperate need of new ones. He was pretty sure the only reason she got to keep her sword was because Negan liked her. "What is it?"

Michonne was watching him, staring, apparently, as he stood. Something about the rolled up sleeves of his shirt, showing off his perfect forearms, it'd grabbed hold of her attention and didn't want to let go. "You said we have thirty minutes?"

"About that, yeah." In response, he looked her up and down, wondering what was on that beautiful mind of hers. Was she giving him the go-ahead, or was he misreading the signs? After trying and failing to get into her pants all afternoon, he couldn't really tell anymore. "Why?"

"Seems like we probably won't make it back by nightfall…"

"Yeah, I thought about that..."

Michonne stared him in the eye then, thinking he was just being willfully obtuse at that point. She was giving him the green light, but he seemed to be proceeding with way too much caution. "So you're just gonna stand there?" she grinned.

"Well you told me to be good," he offered in his defense, though he was already approaching her where she stood behind the desk. "I was following your lead."

"Well in case you didn't get the hint, my lead was saying that I wanna fuck now."

Rick tried to chuckle, but ended up swallowing instead, feeling his dick move unexpectedly in his jeans. Something about her brazenness turned him on even more than he already had been – that sexy smile on her face as she said it, especially. She was going to be the death of him, and she probably knew it. "Well then..." He nodded for her to remove her sword from her back, while he took her hips, lifting her onto the desk.

She lightly giggled when she found herself on the elevated surface, wishing this was something they could do at home. She had fantasies about having sex in the kitchen, him hoisting her onto the counter; but between kids, roommates, and neighbors, someone was always around. She smiled as she thought about getting the chance now, as his hands rested on her thighs, and she leaned in to kiss him. "You taste like mints," she noticed, pulling back from licking his lips to remove her gloves.

"Found some in the vending machine in the cafeteria," he admitted. He dug into his pocket to find the unwrapped roll, grinning as he handed them to her, remembering how all of this started.

"There was a time when you would've given these to me unopened," she smiled.

He shrugged, leaning in to kiss her juicy lips again. "I've got other ways to impress you now," he added between pecks.

Michonne inhaled sharply as they kissed, scooting to the edge of the desk to feel him and his bulge between her thighs - proof of how true that statement was. She'd already begun to unbuckle his two belts and remove his weapons, while his hands cupped her face and laced through her locs, trying any way he could to get closer to her. They both ignored sound of the walkers passing through the halls, drowned out by the smacking of their lips and tongues.

Rick was the first to break out of their kiss, eager as hell to get her naked, to feel her skin against his. He let out a quiet moan as she unbuttoned his pants, her fingers inside his boxers, unabashedly fondling his warm flesh. Both of them smiling at how hard he'd gotten already. "Hold up," he warned her in a whisper, knowing he'd be finished before they got started if she was going to touch him like that. "Lemme get this off of you."

She nodded, enjoying the intensely focused expression on his face as he slowly pulled the straps of her tank top down her arms. He squeezed her breasts in his strong hands, sending them spilling out of her brassiere. "This is my best bra," she whispered back, imploring him not to ruin any more of her underwear than he already had. Not only was this the one bra that fit perfectly, but it was a beautiful plum color with lace lining the cups. "You rip it, you're finding me another one."

"Deal," he smirked, though he could barely process anything she was saying as he stared at her cleavage. Licking his lips, he moved in to suck her nipples out of said bra. Her tits were so soft in his hands, a delectable contrast to their hard peaks on his tongue. "Mmm," he hummed between laps.

Michonne's eyes rolled upward at the pleasure, thoroughly enjoying his pink lips wrapped around her nipple, the way he bit softly at her flesh. She could feel herself getting wet just sitting there enjoying it. Her palms were pressed flat against the desk, just trying to keep herself upright as he devoured her. His hands moved lower while his lips continued their work, him blindly unfastening her shiny belt, the blinking sign that emphasized her round ass. He got her pants open quickly after, dipping his fingers into her panties, the same way she'd done to him just a few minutes prior. She trembled as he briefly fingered her wet depths, letting out a sharp breath at the sudden pleasure. "Rick…"

Releasing her supple breast from his mouth, drawing his fingers from inside her jeans, he recommenced his mission to get her naked. Starting with her shoes, he squatted down to the floor, looking up at her as he removed her boots; that smile of hers making him crazy. His own jeans were falling down his hips as he stood back up to remove hers. He attempted to pull them from her waist, both of them laughing at the awkwardness of her tight pants barely budging.

"You'd think you'd be an expert at this by now," Michonne joked, using her arms to lift herself from the desk for him.

He grinned in response, but didn't stop in his task, still pulling at them. "You've got a lot to work with," he joked. "I don't know if I'll ever be an expert at all this."

"I believe in you," she continued to giggle as the warm air of the room hit the lower half of her body. Clearly, he was adept enough to get her panties off at the same time. She felt herself quivering again as his lips seductively kissed their way up her thighs, alternating between the two until he reached her sweet spot, but then stood back up to face her. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because we'll be here all night if I start," he joked, licking his lips as he stepped out of his own boots.

She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for another kiss. She worked to unbutton his shirt as their tongues locked, wanting to feel her tits against his hard chest. She loved being skin to skin, their sweaty bodies practically sticking together when they fucked. She loved being as close to him as possible. She felt like she was suffocating as his mouth inhaled hers, and still, she didn't want to break contact as she undressed him. She only forced herself to because she wanted him naked first. "Are your pants off yet?"

Loving her urgency, he pulled back to hurriedly strip off his jeans and boxers, kicking them where he'd left hers. He discarded his undone shirt, too, leaving her bra as the only piece of clothing between them. He didn't mind it, though, still having a perfect view of her exposed breasts. He was already unconsciously stroking at his dick as he stared at them. Her dark skin was glistening in the dim light, her body looking like a sculpture chiseled by a god. How did it come to pass that she was his? That he got to be hers?

"Stop staring and get to work," Michonne cut into his thoughts, grinning at him mischievously. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but she couldn't take that sexy stare of his, roaming up and down her nearly naked body. It wouldn't be long before the desk was soaked if he didn't hurry up.

He didn't hesitate to do as told, pulling her hips back to the edge of the desk for a perfect penetration angle. He slipped his hard cock into her easily, making her moan at the feeling. His warm, minty breath hitting her face as he settled inside her like a key inside a lock. And she wrapped her thighs around him, her legs linking behind him so the two of them were inexplicably close. And he began to thrust his hips, slow, almost painfully so, as her arm clasped around his neck, her fingers combing through his curls. Her wet depths clenching around him each time he pushed into her, he squeezed her hips in his hands, grunting quietly at the sensation. "Michonne," he breathed against her neck.

She could only nod in response, unable to find words that expressed how good he felt. He was deep as hell, his stroke hitting every spot exactly the way she needed, her tits bouncing against his chest with every plunge, the room felt like it was spinning. As he picked up the pace, she could hear the items beside her being knocked off the desk, and it felt like she was next, her ass practically hanging from the surface. But the dick was so good, she didn't care if she fell off. This was so much better than anything a ride at a carnival could offer. "Rick."

He could feel her falling, too, and without warning, picked her up from the desk, his hands gripping her thighs as he moved them across the room to the open chair. Michonne was sucking at his neck as he walked, her quiet moans in his ear nearly making him stumble. She instinctively unwrapped her legs from around his waist and dismounted from him, allowing him to sit before claiming his lap. He bit at his lip as all that ass slowly settled on top of him, and she tantalizingly sank down onto his awaiting dick. A low grunt escaping his lips as she rested her back against his chest, and her head fell back as she began to gyrate those hips around him like she was giving him a lap dance. "Fuck," he mumbled, feeling himself filling her to the hilt. He squeezed at her succulent thighs, his face buried in her hair as she rode him. "Jesus," he whispered at the unbearable pleasure.

"We can't say that name when we're doing this," she reminded him, squeezing her eyes shut. Even though it was at the edge of her lips, too, it was just too weird when they had a friend with the same nickname.

"Sorry," he panted. "But god, you feel good."

"You do, too." Her words came out in a moan, louder than either of them were comfortable with. "Fuck."

"Gotta be quiet," he tried to say through his groans, his lips on her shoulder, licking at her scrumptious skin. He knew that if walkers managed to find them, he wasn't willing to stop to take them out.

Michonne simply nodded, knowing she couldn't be loud, but fuck, he felt so good. Their position allowed him to get deliciously deep inside her, her mouth hanging open as she took him in, feeling the sweat beads forming on her forehead and the back of her neck. It was hot in every sense of the word. Rick's hands were inside her bra, squeezing at her hard nipples, making her even wetter. She didn't even care when she heard the ripping sound that accompanied him removing her bra altogether, obviously desperate to get to her tits. It made her laugh amid all her heavy breaths and moans. "Is the chair making too much noise," she wondered, noticing it was squeaking beneath them. She was surprised it hadn't started moving across the room.

"I dunno," he shook his head. Again, barely able to comprehend her words in that moment. "How close are you?"

She nodded once more, the tone of his voice against her ear telling her that he was dangerously close to finishing. "I'm close," she promised. She could already feel that familiar rumble starting somewhere in her stomach. "Just hold on."

"I can't hold it," he warned her. She was so fucking wet, he almost wondered if he'd come already. "Let's switch again."

"No, no, no, no," she whimpered, too close to the end to let him finish before her, or even pause for his cause. She loved when they brought one another to the brink of an orgasm and then stopped, but now wasn't the time. "Just shut up for a second."

"You were the one having a conversation..."

"Shut up," she growled, trying to concentrate on her climax. She reached between her thighs to touch her clit, pushing herself as quickly as she could, still circling her pussy around his length. Rick was squeezing her tits like they were the restraints on a roller coaster ride, sending them both over the edge at nearly the same time. Michonne's entire body shuddered with delight, moaning as that ticklish explosion moved through her body, and the warm sensation of Rick's release came with it, his cum mixing with hers. But she was too satisfied to care, relaxing her tired, sated body against his. If they got pregnant, so be it. "God, I love having sex with you," she sighed, still a bit breathless from it all.

Rick laughed, rubbing his fingers along her thighs for no reason other than wanting to continue touching her, even when they were quite literally stuck together in the moment. "Yeah, I take back what I said earlier. I'd rather do this forever."

With a quiet giggle, Michonne reached back to touch his face, her hand caressing his beard and his hair all at once, thinking of how much she loved this. All of it – from the quiet moments on the Ferris wheel to the fervent ones in the principal's office. "Me, too," she whispered.

 


End file.
